Decay
by parafilm
Summary: Wherein ineffective methods of communication are displayed. Concerns a sodawater, music, and a couldbe stalker. [LeonxCloud, if you squint]


**Title **Decay  
**Author** parafilm  
**Rating** PG  
**Summary** Wherein ineffective methods of communication are displayed. Concerns a sodawater, music, and a couldbe stalker.  
**Category** General. srsly.  
**Disclaimer** This is a completely fictional piece of work based off of two (although two others are mentioned) completely fictional characters that belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

It was a misunderstanding that brought him to the dingy little club (it was called "Seven Keys," according to the sign by the street) for the first time (and later, he would reflect and blame it on "fortune" rather than on a misunderstanding). 

He takes a seat at one of the less-occupied booths (with his drink, a soda-water), noting with annoyance that Sora and Riku – who had invited him clubbing – had yet to show up. Of course, he wouldn't put it past them to forget about him while doing whatever it was lovers did on late Friday nights.

_Five more minutes, then I'm gone_, he thinks, still quite annoyed. His brightblue eyes watch the entrance to the dimly-lit club. _Perhaps they got lost_, because he knew well that Sora didn't have much sense of direction and would probably be the one driving. But he shrugs it off and is content to wait.

The driving beat of a trance mix in the background is welcoming, but he does not join the mass of gyrating bodies on the dance floor (because he knows that on that dance floor, he would lose his identity and he doesn't like the thought of that much).

When it is clear – to Cloud, at least – that neither of his friends will be showing up, he rises. A flash of silver catches his eye (_Riku's hair_, Cloud guesses) and he peers closer at the dancing mob. _No_, he decides, _that can't be Riku_. After all, there isn't a smallish Sora-figure by his side.

He's miffed and a bit more-than-annoyed at his friends. But he sits back down to finish his drink (_no use in wasting good water_, he thinks wryly).

As if on cue, his cellphone rings. He scowls at its general vicinity (because he knows it's going to be Sora calling to apologize for not showing up and _I'm soooooo sorry, Cloud!_ and _I was busy!_). The caller gives up after the fifth ring, and Cloud turns the phone off.

"You should loosen up," a quiet voice murmurs.

"er... Pardon?" He hadn't noticed that there was someone sitting across the table from him. He focuses on him for a moment, noting the defined jaw, sharp eyes, dark hair, somewhat tanned skin (and wonders exactly who this handsome stranger could be).

"You've been scowling since you got here," is the offered explanation.

Cloud's scowl deepens, and he suddenly feels extremely self-conscious (because _I was being watched_, he tells himself, but he can't be certain). He mumbles in reply, "Stalker..."

A soft (and rather dry) chuckle from the other. He falls silent as well, taking the occasional sip from his own drink (_I think I'm paranoid... Paranoid._ blares from the speakers).

Cloud's fingers touch the ring of water on the table – condensation that dripped off of his cup, and trace it idly. He considers the other man carefully (and he thinks _this giddy feeling can't be normal_ and wonders again who he is).

Finally, he nods to his companion. He plans to excuse himself quietly, because if he leaves without _really_ speaking to _him_ again, he can go home and forget all about this odd man and the even odder feelings he provokes in Cloud.

"er... It was nice talking to you..."

"Leon." The stranger speaks up calmly, although he does not otherwise acknowledge Cloud. He looks at his watch.

"What?"

"My name."

"Oh." Damn. Now he has to introduce himself – just to be polite – and he doesn't want to, because if he tells Leon his name, it's _real_ and he can't just blow it off as another laughable incident, a capricious crush, and he doesn't want that because—

"You _really_ should relax, Cloud."

And with a small half-smile, and a tiny nod in salute, Leon leaves a bemused and befuddled Cloud.

* * *

**Notes**_  
"I think I'm paranoid…"_ A small tribute to the band Garbage; a line from one of their songs. 

Yes, it's supposed to be almost trainofthought writing. Originally, this was just a writing exercise in an attempt to stay in character without really writing. It failed rather miserably, but I'm rather fond of the piece. There's a bit of foreshadowing for a possible romantic relationship between Leon and Cloud. There's also a hint of symbolism. If you caught it first time through, good for you.


End file.
